Ms Grivel's Mistake
by the Devil in training
Summary: This teacher makes the horrible mistake of taking 4 halfboods, two Goddesses and a 2 week old Kimono Dragon  she doesn't know about that one though  on a field trip.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Thorn, Killer, Kira, Melony, Shira, Alexandra, Katie, the random monkeys that appear in this story, and Mrs. Grivel

A couple of things you need to know before reading this story

Mrs. Grivel is clueless

We are all halfbloods except for me (Thorn) and Kira

I am a full Goddess (Daughter of Artemis and Poseidon)

Melony is the daughter of Janus (and we never let her forget it)

Shira is the daughter of Demeter and really likes cereal.

Kira is the Daughter of Nemesis (revenge) and Hades

Alexandra is the daughter of Athena (she failed on purpose to go on this trip with us)

Katie is the daughter of Hephaestus and built me the, well… you'll see

UUAOTLPWR means Unidentified Undead Animal On The Lose Probably With Rabies

WE ALL ATRACT TROUBBLE

I must begin by having a short moment of silence for the things that died in this story. May Mrs. Grivel's sanity, Melony's love of marine life, and Shira's dignity's rest in peace. Glad we got that over with.

Anyways, lets start at the field trip to Washington State. 4:30 in the morning, it was extra credit, I was failing. Nuff said. Almost everyone on the trip was failing, which is to say it was me, Melony, Shira, Alexandra, Kira, Katie and Mrs. Grivel, who was the history teacher.

Well, and my 2-week-old venomous Kimono Dragon, but he was in the little habitat that Katie had set up in my overnight bag.

The people on the trip were my three best friends and my two worst enemies. Kira, Katie and Alexandra (who we call Drew) are my best friends.

Now I'm no math genius (being ADHD, Dyslexic and a Greek Goddess will do that to you) but I'm pretty sure that that would leave me with Melony and Shira as my worst enemies.

I had been Iris messaging Eros the whole tour and hadn't heard a word that anyone was saying. I guess that's what happens when you Iris message to a really good-looking God who is the God of seduction and desire (who also happens to be your boyfriend).

I'm pretty sure that the tour guide got almost everything wrong, because Alexandra had that look on her face that means you're about to get seriously injured because you missed something that she thought should have been obvious.

Katie had snuck away from the tour and completely modified, and finished the building of, the time machine in the museaum.

And Kira… well, Kira just had some sort of dead thing on a stick and was trying to bring it back to life.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kira screamed and stomped her foot in frustration. I cut off the connection after saying goodbye to Eros and walked over to my impatient friend.

"Kira" I said gently, "it _is_ working. It's just that if you keep it impaled on a stick it gets killed every time the thing wakes up."

Kira yanked the furry lump off of her pointy stick (we call it her Dead Thing Holder or DTH for short) and put it on the ground. Then she touched it and scrunched up her face with what looked like a lot of effort and the thing jumped up and scurried off.

"What was that?" I asked, worried.

"No freaking clue." Kira said happily.

"Did it have rabies?"

"Probably"

I called for Alexandra and motioned for her to come over.

"Gloves" I said. "This is a code red UUAOTLPWR."

"Yikes"

Yes " Yikes" about summed up our situation in my opinion.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Chapter 2: That large plasma screen

**Hi again people! Sorry for the wait. I am sick but suffering through and will give you another chapter about poor old Mrs. Grivel**

**You people know what I own so I am just going to stop writing in bold and underlined and I am going to give you a real story.**

Thorn's POV

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Katie shrieked as I dangled the struggling creature near her face. Kira was on the floor, laughing her head off and rolling around.

"Kira!" I yelled as the little thing in my gloved hands swung back and fourth, trying to free its self from my grasp. "I think that you have some responsibility for this thing seeing as you were the one to bring it back to life!"

Kira gasped for air and wiped at her streaming eyes.

"Nope, don't think so. Why don't you ask Drew? She always answers our problems." Kira said, still laughing at Katie.

"Well, if you have already forgotten, Drew is currently trying to erase the teachers memory because this thing," I pointed at the brown lump of fur in my left hand, "this thing was in her hair!"

"In my defense," Kira said, still giggling, "her hair is the same color and… well… the swords in that exhibit were shiny."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, waving her away, "But how are we going to get rid of this thing?"

Kira got up and speared it with her DTH. It stopped struggling.

"That works." I said. I was almost right. Katie had backed away into a corner and fainted.

"Sheesh! I never new that the children of Hepatayus were such wimps!" Kira said, exasperated.

"What's the square root of negative one?" I asked, a smirk playing across my lips. Kira screamed shrilly and I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thorn: 1, Kira: 0" I murmured to my self as I set my best friend on a fluffy hotel bed. Drew walked in.

"What the—" She asked, startled.

"Dead thing on a stick and square root of negative one." I said without turning around.

"That would explain a lot." Drew nodded. "She never saw it happen."

"Good." I smiled. I grabbed the remote and clicked on the 96-inch plasma screen TV.

"Whoa. Sick!" Drew gasped and bounced on the bed next to me.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, bori— oooo, panda's!" I said while clicking through the channels. I stopped at ABC where they were showing a rerun of _House._

"OMG! I. LOVE. THIS. EPISODE!" I yelled.

"Why? He's getting crucified." Drew said in disgust.

"That's the point!" I screamed, practaily jumping up and down on the memory foam mattress.

"Oh Zeus! Now he's vomiting blood."

"Shut it!" I yelled, turning up the volume and pressing the TVIO button.

"Wow, cool theme music."

"You sound like my grandmother, stop commenting on the episode!"

"Gaea watches TV?" Drew asked, surprised.

"And she's just blah, blah, blah. Who is this guy? Is he bad or good? Why are they running? Didn't she make that mistake 5 minutes ago? On and on and _**on**_!" I said. "Now shut the heck up and let me watch people get sick and almost die!"

"Fair enough." Drew said.

We sat there with our eyes glued to the screen for a solid hour.

"Okay, that was intense." Drew said, her grey eyes wide with surprise.

"Addicted?" I asked, grinning. She nodded slowly, like she was under a spell.

"Thought so."

Just then, Kira sat up, glared at me, looked at the TV, saw the credits for _House, _gasped, and screamed, "You better have TVIOED that!" She screamed. Her eyes were wild with a kind of madness that people rarely saw.

"Chill, I did."

She ran over to hug me.

"You're the best friend ever!" She squealed. Then she grabbed the TV guide and looked through it.

"Change it to _The Food Network_, _Cake Boss_ is on."

That was how we spent the rest of the day, switching through the channels to catch our favorite shows, sleeping whenever it was Drew's turn to pick, and raiding the room's fridge. By the time we went to sleep, Katie was out in the hall, screaming at Kira.

Drew passed me earplugs and we drifted off to sleep.


	3. not really a chapter, but important

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys I am working on another chapter, but I won't be available for the next three weeks so I can't update. I will be in Europe, first France, then Italy. This notice is going up on all of my stories, so if you've read it once, you don't need to read it again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or read, my stories, I will resume writing as soon as I get back.


End file.
